With You
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: When a fatal shot rings through the night it leaves Jason Morgan without a past, all he has to go on are the stories from his boss and his family. But when his dreams of a family is made real by the woman in them what will happen? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Title: With You

Author: Bre

Rating: PG13

Category: WIP

Summery: Jason Morgan family man? Who would have known.

A/N: Not giving anything away, I really liked this concept. And when thinking of all the reasons Journey "can't " be together...I wondered what if. So thenI just started to write. Now I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I needed to write something new. But I promise to update everything else ASAP!

Prologue

"Hey Jase" Carly said as she continued to color in the coloring book with Morgan.

"Hey. Where's Sonny?" he asked

"In the kitchen." She smiled before setting down her purple crayon and picking up Morgan Melissa and retreated upstairs.

"Thanks" he said as he walked into the kitchen to find Sonny on his phone.

"Yea...Yea thanks." Sonny finished his conversation and turned to his friend and partner "Hey what did you need to talk to me about?"

"The business is quiet now...and I need to take off for awhile." Jason sighed as Sonny rubbed his chin obviously deep in thought.

"For how long?"

"Ughhh I don't know...I mean if it's serious and you really need me then I'll be here. 6 months?" he suggested.

"Ok...Well we'll be in touch if I need you. If not have fun and relax." Sonny smiled. He didn't really want to be left without his right hand but at the same time if anyone deserved a break it was him.

"Thanks" he said as the two shared a very manly handshake. "I'm gonna go say bye to Michael and Morgan and Carly."

"Yea Morgan's starting school next week. She's gonna be mad at you."Sonny laughed.

"Well I guess it's good she has Carly's temper." he laughed.

"How's that good?" Sonny asked in all seriousness.

"Because you've been taming Carly for what 12 years now?"he replied.

"God help me!"

* * *

"Daddy!" the dirty blonde little blonde squealed as he ran into his fathers arms.

"Hey JJ" his father smiled as he picked up his son "Where's mommy and Brooke?" he asked as he set his son back on the floor.

"In Brooke's room, Mommy's reading her a story." the little boy explained as he went back to playing with his matchbox cars.

"Ah I see. Well I'll tell ya what why don't you go get ready for bed and mommy and I will come and tuck you in, in a few minutes."

"Ok Daddy" the little boy sighed over dramatically as he ran up the stairs.

He sighed as he hung up his coat and looked around. How did he get so lucky. It had been 10 years. 10 years since they had officially started their life together. He had actually managed to have a family and not have the business touch them. Although there were a few drawbacks. Mainly keeping his family a secret from the only other family he had ever known. But it was worth it to come home and not worry that his wife or kids had been kidnaped. He didn't have to come home to a panicked wife and guards at the door. His wife and kids were safe and sound and that's the way it will stay.

A/N: I'll be gone all weekend and probably most of next week so get your little tushy's reviewing and let me know if you like it if you do chapter 1 is done so


	2. Perfect

cupcup89: Yes Courtney is his wife! Sorry that's in this chapter...I sorta had this chapter written over a month ago I just kinda lost the notebook. Yea I know I'm the pride and joy of all blondes!

Violette7777: Sorry I made you wait but I had a bit of a dilemma! but to make it up to you I will offer you guys what I offered AR readers! Homecoming picture ASAP!

LoLogirl28: See I don't really like this idea it's one I wrote along time ago I have a good 10 chapters written I just never thought of it as good so it stayed on the side. But you be the judge should I continue?

Jen12: Hello! Yeah see that's the problem I start the story off good and then as the song goes "It's All Downhill From Here". Well in my opinion! Hehe I'm sure that just about anyone would disagree with me. No but keep reviewing me even if you have to lie and say my story is good!

ImJustKidding89: What am I gonna do with you? Haven't you learned that my stories are NEVER good! I'm kidding you like them and that's all that matters.

leprechaun-chick17: YES his priorities! That's what I'm going for! See I am in my blue Joureny faze which is like depression. SO nowi'm trying to fix what went wrong! Did I do a good job so far?

Sexyt: I love Jason! I do and I love Jason with a fmaily. And I love outsmarting Sonny I just get the biggest kick out of telling myself that I know something Sonny doesn't! (Yea I'm a freak)

ashash25009: I will keep writing especially for you because you really like it!

Middiegurl08: It's the freaking prolouge! You were supposed to be like hmmm. That's what I wanted don't worry everything will be explained in this chapter. I swear if I didn't love ya so much I must smack you but I love you so I won't! hugs

Pureevil230: Yes it is Courtney! I can't be breaking my Ten commandments of writing can I? Hello there's only two rules

1–Write Journey

2– Journey babies

Not to difficult to follow but they get me in trouble sometimes!

Emmalee05: I have to tell you that every time I see your name I smile! I can't help it there is just something about you! Yes Jason is keeping a secret I love it! Oh and I had to make Morgan a girl just cause I think Carly would be so hysterical with a daughter!

Rivercity-Chic: Rule of thumb always ask if you don't understand something. I will always answer any questions right here so that not only you but every one else understands! I'm glad you like it!

Leanna R.: Oh God the Typist is back! No I love you you know it. Eh Original yes ... fantabulous no! And yes it's Journey sorry I know prologue was very confusing! slaps wrist

Ok so for those of you who don't know me Hi I'm Bre and your you! wipes brow> good now that's over. Ok so seriously you will learn I'm not confident that my work is good, but hey who listens to me anyways. Uhh please read everything in the shout outs. This is not to bore you it will actually help you if you didn't understand and didn't ask then maybe someone else did. Oh and Always ask if your confused! I swear I'm not a bitch I will always explain! Oh and sorry for the long wait I sorta lost my notebook but I do have about ten chapters written so if you all would kindly review you will get updates sooner. Provided I don't lose the book. WOOPS! Ok but anyways that does give you an up on the other readers from the other stories (or yourself if you read my other stories to). Ok so I'm probably boring you so go read!

Chapter 1

"Hey" he whispered as he walked into his daughters room.

"Daddy" the little blue eyed blonde whimpered pathetically, as she turned to look at her father who stood in her doorway.

"Hey angel how ya feeling?" he asked as he sat next to Courtney on the very small princess theme comforter on the twin bed.

"Mommy said I'm hot, but I fell cold." She whimpered again as a nasty cough released itself from her tiny body.

"Oh angel why don't you give daddy a kiss night night and go to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Courtney suggested to the obviously tired munchkin.

"But I don't wanna..."

"Daddy will be here all day tomorrow angel. Now go to sleep so your not6 lousy in the morning." Jason reassured her tickling her sides as she squirmed and giggled.

"Night daddy" she sighed as she kissed her father "Night mommy" she said before kissing her mother "night baby" she said before kissing her mother's enlarged stomach.

"Goodnight Brooke" Courtney and Jason said before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

He stopped them in the hallway right outside their daughters room. "I love you babe" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"I love you to" she said while returning the embrace. A moment later she pulled away. "Come on big guy 1 down 1 to go." she giggled.

He nodded as the headed to the next door tht sported two very large "J's". Opening the door they found JJ asleep sprawled over the blankets.

"He get's that from you" he laughed gesturing to the little boy who had managed to cover his entire bed with his little body.

"Oh shut up" she laughed as Jason carefully picked JJ up and she pulled down the blankets. Careful not to wake him he gently laid the boy back down and covered him up "night JJ" the both whispered before turning off the light and closing the door.

"So how was your day?" he asked before kissing her temple.

"Eh pretty good. We went to the store, for JJ's school stuff and we went to the library to get more books for Brooke..."

"More books? Brooke can't read" he interrupted.

"I Yea I know but honey she swears up and down that she can. I think we should teach her. She's eager to learn." she explained.

"Well I'll be off for the next 6 months so there will be plenty of time for that." he commented nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I told Sonny I needed to take some time off and take off for awhile." he smiled as her eye's lit up.

"Jase that means you'll be here guaranteed when the baby is born." she smiles and placed a hand o her stomach.

"Oh come on now I haven't missed one of my babies being born yet." he said in his own defense.

"Yea but sweety you were kinda a little late with Brooke I mean she was half way out by the time you came in!" she laughed.

He laughed. She had him there. "Just because your never late for any of our children births doesn't mean you can pick on the little guy." he scolded pouting just a bit for emphasis.

"Jase Baby it's kinda hard to be late for my children's births when I am the one birthing them!" she laughed.

"Ok you win." he said in defeat as they laid back in their bed with her in his arms. "So you think we should go ahead and pick a name for our little girl?" he smiles placing a hand over hers on her rounded belly.

"Mmmm how about Taylor?" she suggested as she played with his wedding rings.

"I don't know I kinda like the name Sierra" he pondered

"Ok so how about Sierra Taylor Morgan?" she asked

"Perfect" he smiled

"So we'll have Jason Michael Morgan Jr., Brooke Ashleigh Morgan, and Sierra Taylor Morgan." she recited their kids names.

"Think well try again for another little guy?" he laughed not at all serious.

"We'll see" she said surprising him.

"Mmmmmm...I'm liking the sound of that!" he growled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey now!" she warned.

He sighed dropping his head in defeat. "Don't start something you can't finish!" He stated simply.

"That's not saying I don't wanna finish it." she laughed "SO we have 3 kids now babe. How big of a family are you thinking about Mr. Morgan?" she asked running her fingers lightly over his chest.

"Mmmmmm...I don't know I kinda like making babies." he smiled lazily "It's fun"she laughed.

"Your part is fun ...I'm the one who ends up resembling the good year blip while I lug around half of your genetic code!" she snarled.

"I think your sexy when your pregnant." he whispered in her ear seductively.

"How'd you figure that? My butt is huge my boobs have never been bigger I'm fat..."

"YOUR NOT FAT! Your pregnant . And as far as you butt and boobs ... well you don't here me complaining. Besides I kinda like the way that my chld makes you look when your pregnant...it's a turn on."

"Get off of me!" she laughed as she pushed him, one would say she pushed just a tad to far as he went rolling onto the flow. Looking down at him she started to giggle "Baby I am so sorry!"

He sat up rubbing his head he could already feel the bump arising on his head. "Uh huh sure you are!" he winced as he stood up. "Wow the bed looks so short until you fall off of it and then it's like 'Damn that was a long fall'" he informed her.

She laughed as she scooted back on the bed making sure to give him plenty of room. "Come here baby." she laughed as he laid his head in her lap and she gently rubbed the goose egg on his head. "I am so sorry." she apologized again.

"Yea yea just keep rubbing right there...oh yea...that's the spot." he encouraged.

"Jase baby you sound like a dog." he glared up at her. "I meant a cute dog like a poodle."

"Oh so first you push me off the bed and then you call me a poodle what's wrong with you woman?" he scolded

"Hey now be nice! Remember that WOMAN as you put it is your wife and the one who will be delivering your baby any day now!" she reminded him. But unfortunately she looked down to find that he had fell asleep in her arms. She laughed. She loved how everything in her life was so perfect . Well to her it was. She had 2 beautiful kids and one on the way. A gorgeous husband who was a great father . They lived in a small town where everyone knew each other. Sure she was married to the enforcer of the most powerful mob boss on the east coast. Who would think it. Courtney Madden had married one of the most feared men on her side f the country. It had been quite the shock at first. But she was in love. Luckily nobody in town knew of Jason's profession. They al thought he was a coffee importer. She liked it that way, then her kids weren't seen or treated differently. And they were just a normal family down the street.

A/N: Still confused? Let me lay it out

Jason Michael Morgan Jr. — 7 years old

Brooke Ashleigh Morgan ---- 3 years old

Sierra Taylor Morgan ---- unborn

Okay Jason and Court have been married for about 10 years. You don't really need to know about the Corinthos family because other than occasionally Sonny they don't play a major role and aren't that important! Hope that clarify's a few things NOW GO REVIEW! Please?


	3. Kid's Say the Darndest Things

A/N: Okay I am getting mixed opinions here so we are going to clear this up right now there will be mention of other characters but no there will be no other involvement. If that changes then you'll find out when you read but for now no there will be no other gh characters! And as an FYI anew Journey Fanfic Board has been started by Rebecca (LiveForTheMoment11) and I would like to ask you all to join you can email me for the link emails in the pro ! Even if you don't write go check it out and join try and find some new stories! The purpose was to unite get all the Journey fanfic in once place for easy finding and to unite all three major fanfic sites. It's an awesome board and I give her the highest praise she did a great job, so go check it out. Oh and as side note I was looking at the kids initials and see what I have discovered.

Jason Michael Morgan Jr---------JMMJ-------can we say symmetrical

Brook Ashleigh Morgan-------BAM------now how appropriate for Jason's child wouldn't you say

Sierra Taylor Morgan------STM------I don't know how this one is funny but the first thing that came to mind looking at it was stimulant

So whatever its like 10:30 at night and I am so sleep deprived from yesterday night you wouldn't believe how tired I am!

* * *

Starlet: I'm glad you love it already, especially because it's so early in the game. But no there will be no gh characters actually physically playing a decadent role.

ImJustKidding89: I officially have found my match for fluff loving! Oh there's angst but not your typical angst especially from what you would expect of my stories! Yea Courtney pops out another one almost annually doesn't it seem? But I would rather that then the norm. Wouldn't you agree?

LoLogirl28: Yea I love Jason interacting with his kids! And especially with this story it's fun because the kids in my other stories are babies. But this is different cause they can and will talk back!

Genie05 the second: Ah the Family Dynamic's! Well at least the Morgans don't take after the Quartermaine's.

Leanna R.: I'm glad you read it and loved it! But might I remind you that had it not been for my inability to type...then you wouldn't be reading this. And TYPOS are the bomb diggity thank you! No one is perfect! I am No one! Therefore I am perfect! I wish!

middiegurl08: No Courtney Madden was not a typo! Madden is Courtney's maiden name (at least for this story) ;) Yes where would I be without Journey babies? Hmm maybe I did go over board a bit I mean good god 3. But hey my story, my rules, it's fair game!

Pureevil230: I know aren't my commandments the shit? Hehe the shit! Sorry but yea and maybe the business won't affect them you'll have to wait and see.

emmalee05: Jason coming home and spending time with his family was the beginning of something but now because of everyone's so freaking opinionated (I'm kidding I love you all!). I'm questioning exactly what I want to do whether Carson and mob are gonna come back into play or if I'm gonna go haywire and do things I've never attempted in my writing.

thejourneyisforever: Ok Ok Ok I updated!

Jackie-Ken: Thank you yea it is a cute story . Hopefully I wont totally butcher it when the fun starts going!

journey4eva14: mmm...so it seems as though they are isolated from the danger but be very aware that there is still danger whether it be mob or everyday life there is still danger!

* * *

Chapter 2

"JJ come on buddy it's the first day off school, buddy you gotta get up." Jason whispered softly as he rubbed his sons back trying to awake him. "JJ" he called again. He sighed realizing he wasn't gonna have it that easy. So he picked him up and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning JJ, you breakfast is ready." Courtney said as she flipped her last pancake and then turned around only then catching sight of the two. "Jase you spoil him to much!" she scolded playfully as she walked over to the table where Jason sat holding JJ in one arm and drinking his coffee with his other hand.

"What did you want me to do...he'll wake up and smell the bacon eventually." he smiled looking back at his son and then to his wife who was giving him a stern look. "Ok" he surrendered putting his coffee down in order to give his son his full attention. "Come on JJ" he said gently as he shook him. "Come on buddy you don't wanna be late to your first day of the second grade!"

And there they were the two words that brought JJ's attention to anything lately. His little head sprung right up. He looked around frantically as he jumped out of his fathers arms and looked around "I gotta get ready for school!" he said as if his parents had been arguing with him. With that he ran off and to his bedroom.

He watched as his son took off like a bat outta hell in another direction. "Couldn't you just give me 5 more minutes I miss the days when I could just hold him while he slept." he whined as she shut off the stove and walked over to him sitting on his lap.

"I know me to!" she sighed laying her head down on his shoulder. "Can you believe our baby is going in to the second grade? My god before you know it were gonna be picking out china patterns for his wedding. He laughed. "I'm serious" she said adamantly "And then Brooke will be leaving for College and then before either of us know it Sierra will be getting married to" she whined.

"Court baby you think you could wait until Sierra is born before you go planning her wedding!" he laughed "besides what did I tell ya Brooke isn't even dating until she's at least 35 and Sierra just cause she's our baby won't date until she's 65"

"Jason Morgan!" she scolded "Come on we were, what 19 when we got married? And we had JJ when we were 22...and your not even gonna let our daughters date until they are older than we are now?" she laughed "That doesn't make sense honey besides when are you gonna let JJ date?"she asked amused by his idea of how the world was going to turn.

"First of all it does make sense, because the first boy to brake my daughters heart is getting the shit beat out of him, and second JJ can date whenever he want's to.."

"Wait why does JJ get to date but Brooke and Sierra don't?" she asked confused by his reasoning.

"Because JJ's a boy!" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Jase I didn't know that." she said getting off his lap and grabbing the plates of food to set them on the table for the kids. As she turned back to face Jason after setting down the plates of food Brooke came waddling into the room crying hysterical.

He picked up his daughter and set her on his lap. "What's the matter angel?" he asked as he hugged her tight.

She sniffled before sucking in a deep breath and starting. "JJ" sniffle "JJ said that..." sniffle "..that he was go..." sniffle "go...going to school today...and...and" sniffle "that you and mommy were going to the doctors" sniffle and then she started to become hysterical again "AND I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO STAY ALL BY MYSELF HERE AND THAT MONSTERS WERE GOING TO COME AND TAKE ME AWAY!" she cried throwing herself all over her father.

Jason ran his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her "Where does he come up with this stuff?" Courtney asked more to herself as she sighed and walked over to join her husband and daughter.

He just shrugged as a response. "Alright angel" he started pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eye. "First I want you to dry them tears...because you know what?"

"What" she whimpered pathetically.

"Mommy and I would never...EVER leave you here all by yourself!" he told her wiping the tears from her eyes. "Or anywhere else for that matter! And Yes JJ is going to school today...and mommy and the baby do have to go see the doctor today but we thought maybe you wanted to stay with nana and papa..."

"Can...can" she managed but was stopped by her presiding hiccups.

"I need you to calm down angel so you can talk to me" he instructed her.

She nodded and took a big breath, over exaggerating a little but not much given she was three. "Can...I go with you and mommy?"

"Yea you can angel" he smiled as she gave him a big hug. "Alright all we all better now?" he asked pulling away again. She nodded. "Alrighty then why don't you go get some clothes and I'll help you get dressed?"

"OK daddy" she said before running off and climbing up the stairs.

She smiled having just sat back and watched the interaction between father and daughter. "You are so great with JJ and Brooke!" she sighed as she hugged him. "God watching you two reminds me of when I was younger and how my father would treat me like i was a princess." she smiled at the memories.

"SO..." he dragged out the word coming back to the now inevitable task of JJ. "You wanna talk to JJ or should I?"

She sighed as she thought about it. "Well considering you just told Brooke that you would get her ready, I guess I will talk to him..." she said as she pecked him on the lips and walked off leaving him to himself, all alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"JJ" she called as she walked down the hall. JJ's head popped out his door.

"Is it time to go?" he asked eagerly.

She sighed and shook her head as she followed him back into his room. "JJ what did you tell your little sister this morning?" she asked curiously as she sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her.

He stopped suddenly at the mention of his little sister...this was it he knew what was coming. "I uhh I told her that I was going to school?" he said, well more like asked hopeing that was the only thing she wanted. Yeah right!

"And..." she prodded.

"And...that you and daddy had a doctors appointment for the baby." he continued only reveling what he had to for the moment.

"And what else?" she asked

Silence

Typical just like his father! He wouldn't lie, just stay quiet. "JJ" she scolded.

"Mom what did you want me to do she came in and wanted to play and she wouldn't leave me alone!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air flamboyantly.

"Ok JJ, I understand that your excited for school but you can't tell your 3 year old little sister that we are going to leave her here by herself and that the monsters are going to come amd take her!" she scolded him as he rolled his eyes.

"I was only joking" he sighed "GOD"

"First off watch your mouth...and second she doesn't understand joking around. Now I want you to go and apologize to Brooke and then I want you to give her a hug and then get your butt downstairs and sit on the couch, and wait for everyone to be ready to leave!" she said sternly.

"Oooooookkkk"he unwillingly agreed as he gave her a quick 'I don't like you right now' hug and left his room.

She threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Why, why do I always have to be the bad guy." she stated rhetorically.

* * *

"How you doing Courtney?" Dr. Hall asked as she entered the room flipping through Courtney's chart one last time before letting it fall to her side.

"Good." she smiled as pulled her shirt up slightly to allow her to spread the cool jelly like substance on her ever protruding belly.

"Ok so let's take a looksie" Dr. Hall smiled as she began the ultrasound. "SO that's your little girl's head." she explained

Jason pointed to the screen. "Look Brooke, that's your little sister."

"Where?" she asked looking around the room.

"Right here." the Dr. Said softly as she outlined the baby's head on the monitor with her finger.

"My sister is in there?"Brooke asked confused.

"No honey remember your sister is in mommy's tummy until she big enough to come out?" Courtney tried to explain.

Brooke seemed to understand, well at least she accepted the answer, and for the most part stayed quiet through the rest of the appointment.

"Ok so..."Dr. Hall began. "Since both JJ and Brook were born about 33 weeks into the pregnancy and your at 32 weeks now I'm gonna say to take it easy these next few days, and just relax. And we'll see when your little Sierra is going to join s all in our lovely world." Dr. Hall smiled as she walked the trio out into the hallway.

Both Courtney and Jason thanked her as they parted their ways.

* * *

"Daddy?"she called for him, from the back seat.

"Yes angel"

"Where do baby's come from?" Brooke asked innocently.

"God send's baby's down to us honey" Courtney answered her daughter.

"Oh" she said tiredly as she started to dose off.

"Mommy?" JJ called.

"Yea babe?" she asked

"How did god put the baby in your tummy?" he asked innocently.

Courtney turned to Jason giving him a 'you gonna answer that' look. He chuckled and turned his eyes back to the road. "Jerk" she whispered as she slightly turned in her seat to look at her to youngin's who were just filled with questions's today! "Well..." she began

* * *

A/N: true story my cousin asked me how god put his sister in his mommy's tummy, but unlike Jason and Courtney I had the delight of telling him to ask his parents and then I laughed at them try to come up with some fictitious answer! Anywho Leave me some feed please! 


	4. Family Dynamics

Lec: Ironic is right! Glad you liked it!

Pureevil230: Yea Courtney being the bad guy, kinda makes you feel bad. Oh and don't worry that last question will be Jason's! I couldn't pass up that chance.

LeannaR: I have to be honest STM..STD was the firs thing I thought of to but I was like let's not go there! And you can take my grammar and use it to move that water bottle cause I don't care! Oh and you were eating Peep my friend Katie would kill you, she loves duckies!

Riker15: Thank You!

Emmalee05: What can I say Fluffer Nuffer is defiantly my charm!Jason with his kids...cute! To bad we might have to endure Jason with a half hoho being soon! Little Sierra oh yes they baby she is coming never know when but oh she is!

ImJustKidding89: My dear pillow fluffer lover! I'm almost afraid to tell you that these chapter's are only here to set up the big storyline...yes it's true your fluffy storyline is about to end and the drama will begin! So please my little marshmallow enjoy it!

Starlet: I don't know why but I had the erge to read you review in a very demented speech challenged voice! I dunno it scared me...and about the board I think but I'm not sure did I send you the link? It's been so long I probably did but if I didn't let me know and I will!

A/N: Ok I know I should've updated this story a long time ago and I have no excuse! But I will inform you now that I ran into a concrete wall and have sprained my wrist and now im wreck because, I am, believe it or not, one of the best cheerleaders on my team and one of the strongest and competition starts in a month and I don't have my right wrist! So yea I'm pissed and in 2 weeks I have winter ball so you know I have tanning and such to do and my arms in a splint great! But my asshole date is finally going to ask me soon I hope I think I've gotten him to the point where he knows that I leek him and that he can ask me I mean damn homecoming he was ready to ask me but my fool self went with Griffin and you know Griffin's hot but right now he's like my brother and it's just wrong! Anywho sorry I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well mommy and I asked god for a baby in our prayers, and god gave us Sierra"Jason answered.

Courtney sighed thank god he said something cause she was at a loss of what to tel the 7 year old.

"So how did you know when we got Sierra? Did god send you a letter?" JJ persisted.

"Yes he did" Courtney agreed.

"MOMMY YOU ATE THE BABY!" JJ squealed confused!

Jason laughed. Sure that's how it happened they asked god for a baby and then god sent them a fax! It was all to funny really.

She gave Jason a dirty look. Glad he was getting a laugh out of all this, not like he was putting in the effort. "No baby mommy didn't eat the baby.."Courtney sighed

"Then how did the baby get in your tummy!" he demanded to know

"Ask your father!" was her reply explaining this wasn't something she felt like doing!

Jason pulled the car into the circular driveway and smiled, boy had he dodged that bullet! "Ok guys we're here." he said cheerfully

All questions seemed forgotten as JJ undid his seat belt and jumped out of the car. "Your lucky!" Courtney teased as she unhooked her seatbelt and opened the door... "Baby after you get Brooke, I could use a little assistance." she laughed at her inability to get out of the car on her own.

"I'm lucky? How about we're lucky Brooke fell asleep I have a feeling there would have been more questions then that had she not!" he laughed as he undid the restraints of Brooke's car seat and picked her up situating her on his right shoulder. "Ok I'm coming...Come on." he smiled as he held out his hand for his wife and helped her out.

"PAPA" JJ screamed as Courtney's father answered the front door.

"JJ! Hey buddy!" a tall man smiled as he picked up JJ in a hug!

Courtney waddled up the driveway with Jason following with a sleeping Sierra "Hey daddy!" she smiled as she gave her dad a hug.

"Hey darling!" he smiled. "You taking care of that baby!" he teased.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Hey Jason, how's everything going?" he asked in his fatherly voice. Jason was the son he never had and he embraced that. He was glad that he got along with his only daughter's husband.

"Great, when we going fishing, Elliot?" Jason asked.

Elliot laughed as he patted Jason on the back allowing him to go through the door as he closed it behind them.

* * *

"Hey Mom" Courtney smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie, how did the appointment go today?" her mother asked cheerfully as she turned and gave her daughter a hug before turning back o her pot on the stove.

"Good we took Brooke with us, she was a bit confused on why the baby was on the monitor and how she got I there but she seemed content after that." she informed her as grabbed a banana and started chowin' down.

"Our going to spoil your dinner Court." her mother scolded playfully.

"Oh yea a banana will do it! Goodness I could put a few all you can eat buffets out of business and still be hungry!" she said playfully as she rubbed her stomach affectionately. "WE finally picked a name!" she smiled at her mother.

"Really, do tell..." her mother prodded

"Sierra Taylor Morgan" she recited.

"Oh honey that's beautiful!"

"I know Jason came up with it.."she stated proudly.

"Jason came up with what?" Jason asked incredously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sierra's name.."Courtney informed him.

"Ah well half of it...hey Gabrielle dinner smells delicious!" he commented as he gave his mother in law a quick kiss on the cheek. He was honestly thankful he got along with his in-laws! He had heard horror stories from some of the guys who lived down the street about their in-laws but he like Gabrielle and Elliot. Besides he had them to thank for his beautiful wife and three amazing kids!

"Thank you Jason." Gabrielle smiled as she turned off the stove and turned around catching site of her granddaughter. "Awe that poor child, that appointment took a lot out of her." she laughed as she rubbed Brooke's back. The child was dead to the world at the minute.

"Eh" Courtney moaned "She was up for a while last night, she wasn't feeling well again. She had a fever and she was all clammy! But it didn't help having to miss her nap time today." Courtney informed her mother.

"Ah I see...Jason why don't you just lay her in the guest room down the hall. That way she can sleep and we can still hear her when she get's up." Gabrielle suggested.

"Sounds good" he said as Gabrielle and Courtney bothe kissed Brooke's forehead and he headed off.

"Come on Courtney let's get this food on the table for these men!" Gabrielle laughed as she and Courtney worked together to finish the setting the table and putting the food out.

"Nana you made spaghetti?" JJ asked as if in awe.

"Sure did bud." Gabrielle smiled knowing what was coming, it was the same thing every time they came over and she made spaghetti but she didn't mind she loved her grandson and he was a sweet kid.

"THAT'S MY FAVORITE!" he said excitedly.

"I know" she laughed as she patted his head. "Now you go into the livingroom and tell your Daddy and Papa that if they don't get their rumps out here right now your going to eat their spaghetti!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" JJ saluted her before running off into the livingroom. "Daddy Papa! Nana said if you don't get your rumps into the dining-room I get to eat your spaghetti!" he informed them.

"Is that so?" Elliot questioned his grandson.

"Yes it is!" he stated diligently as he watched both his father and grandfather get out of their chairs and walk towards him.

As soon as Elliot got within arms reach he grabbed the little blonde and tossed him into the air. "Then I guess we better get going!" he laughed

Jason smiled as he stood back and watched his family gather around the table. It was a miracle that he had this and he thanked god everyday for it!

"Jason come on sit down so we can eat!" Gabrielle scolded him as he shook his head and joined his family.

* * *

Two days later...

"Jase when are you gonna take care of that damn garbage disposal?" Courtney asked annoyed with the fact that it had gone two days without him doing something it really was starting to annoy her!

"I'll do it now baby!" he said as he walked over to the sink sticking his hand down the garbage disposal and pulling out a handful of green shreds. "Did you call Sear's yet?" he asked as he continued to dig deeper pulling more and more crap out trying to find the problem.

"I called this morning the limited time warrant is up"she informed him as she set the silverware on the table for dinner.

"Your kidding how the hell did that happen?"he asked .

"Don't ask me you're the one who insisted on buying that thing and installing it yourself" she reminded him as she rolled her eyes. As if she kept track of the limited time warranty on the stupid garbage disposal!

"Hey I installed this correctly!" he stated proudly as he pulled out more junk and then flipped the garbage disposal switch and it started to work. "Aha see" he boasted.

"Mommy have you seen the turtle I left him in the sink" JJ asked as he came running into the kitchen with a disappointed look on his face.

Courtney's eyes grew wide with shock as she look back to her husband who in turn look down the garbage disposal intrigued.

* * *

A/N: Ok mostly fluff and some interesting family moment's but as I have already said I need to set up the scene! Review please with a cherry on top!And i knwo extra long turned into extra short and i'm extremely sorry for that! 


End file.
